In recent years the use of mobile phones has become more common. As mobile phone use has become more common, people are more frequently using their mobile phones to contact friends, business associates, family members, and emergency services. Unfortunately, mobile phone users are sometimes confronted with failed calls when attempting to contact another party.
Mobile phone calls may fail for one of any number of reasons including lack of service, cell site unavailability, or a lack of radio frequency coverage. When a subscriber places a non-emergency mobile phone call that fails, it would be convenient for a subscriber to be able to automatically reconnect and leave a voice message for the intended party. This need is heightened when the subscriber places an emergency call. If the emergency call is made because of a medical emergency, the subscriber may become incapacitated before service is available to complete the call. If the subscriber becomes incapacitated between the times the call fails and the service is restored, the subscriber will not be able to reinitiate the emergency call. The subscriber is therefore unable to notify the proper authorities and may consequently be unable to obtain emergency assistance.
Thus a need exists to provide a way to leave a voice message and automatically connect a call when a wireless phone call fails. A further need exists to provide emergency assistance access from a wireless phone when an initial emergency call fails. There is a further need to provide emergency assistance access from a wireless phone when an initial emergency call fails and the subscriber subsequently is unable to redial the emergency assistance number.